mcogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Secret Paths
The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Secret Paths is a 3rd person adventure/puzzle game by Ynnis Interactive. Available on Nintendo Wii U eShop as well as Steam($14.99)(Winter Sale of $5.99) Thursday 21st of November. The live date on the Apple App Store will be on the following Wednesday, November 27th. 3DS version 27 February 2014 in Europe, and 6 March in the US. Gameplay The game consists of moving the three main characters to solve puzzles, and cutscenes from the second season of the anime. In game there are pressure plates, which the player can stand on or place an item, each character can hold one item (like a rock or statue). There are keys, which are either in chests or on guards. There are pedestals with buttons, and timed buttons, pedestals only Esteban can activate. There are shaped/colored statue holders. There are levers, doors, rotating walkways, and barrels, vases, and bushes to hide in. There are stationary, rotating and patrolling guards, whose line of sight and duration determine if the player is caught. The three characters have different abilities: *Esteban can use him Medallion of the Sun to activate certain pedestals. *Zia can slide through cracks in walls. *Tao can read puzzle directions. **Kokapetl can fly from Tao and steal keys from guards. The objectives are to not get caught by guards, finish each level in a certain amount of time, collect scrolls, and find a hidden chest. These objectives go toward a percent completion of the level but are not required to continue to the next level. Kickstarter There was a Kickstarter to get an English and a PC version for an upcoming MCOG game. *kickstarter *Funding period - Aug 28, 2013 - Sep 29, 2013 (32 days) *Game additions were funded with $46,680 total that will include: **PC version **English and French audio and text **Italian, German, Portuguese, Brazilian Portuguese, Swedish, Norwegian, Polish, and Arabic Subtitles *There was a 1.1 GB update/patch on 22 May 2014. Primarily EN & FR video update, some text files and the exe files. Features *Gorgeous graphics completely faithful and loyal to the original The Mysterious Cities of Gold art style that we all love. *Numerous tricky levels: Expand The Mysterious Cities of Gold cartoon universe by playing the levels that unlock for free at the same pace the episodes air on television. *Beautiful settings: Explore various environments, from the deep asian forests, to the heart of the Forbidden City, to the mythic Chinese City of Gold. *Collectibles: Unlock high-quality cinematic cut-scenes extracted straight from The Mysterious Cities of Gold cartoon and bunch of exclusive artworks and virtual items. *Think before you act: Use the specific skills and attributes of the three friends to your advantage when facing the multiple traps, puzzles and hurdles thrown in your way. *Infiltration: Escape arch-enemy Zarès and his men by untangling the riddled paths to discover the secret of the Mysterious Cities of Gold. *Made by Fans for Fans: the developers behind the Mysterious Cities of Gold are true fans of the anime, who have grown up watching the first season of the cartoon in their childhood some 30 years ago! System Requirements Minimum: OS: Microsoft® Windows® XP / Vista / 8 Processor: 1.2GHz processor Memory: 1 GB RAM Graphics: Card supporting Pixel Shader 3.0 and Vertex Shader 3.0 DirectX: Version 9.0c Hard Drive: 2 GB available space Recommended: OS: Microsoft® Windows® XP / Vista / 8 Processor: 1.4 GHz and higher Memory: 2 GB RAM Graphics: Card supporting Pixel Shader 3.0 and Vertex Shader 3.0 DirectX: Version 9.0c Hard Drive: 4 GB available space Social Links *Twitter *Facebook *Pinterest Category:Game Category:Games